El verdadero enemigo
by sharablerain
Summary: Meses después de la derrota de lord shen y del dragón Ke-Pa todo ha sido paz, pero esta se vera amenazada tras la llegada de un nuevo alumno al palacio de jade y la aparición de un nuevo enemigo cuyo objetivo es matar y robar el chi de los maestros de kung fu de toda China. El guerrero Dragón hará hasta lo imposible para evitar tal desgracia. [PoxTigresa]
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy sharablrain, soy nuevo en los fic de Kung Fu Panda, y les traje esta nueva historia creada por mí, espero que les guste.

Aclaración: Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy un fan que quiso publicar una historia, solo me pertenecen mis Oc.

 _Letra cursiva es la narración._ Entre ( ) pensamientos. Entre [ ] acciones o sucesos.

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo alumno.

 _Ya habían pasado cuatro meses tras la derrota de lord shen, durante ese tiempo nadie presentaba un verdadero reo para los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón, lo único interesante que sucedió fue el regreso de ke-pa, que gracias al chi de los héroes y a la barbarosidad de po fue vencido, gracias a la ayuda de los habitantes del valle de la paz el palacio de jade fue reconstruido a una gran velocidad. Fuera de eso los guerreros llevaban dos meses sin tener algo de acción, para ellos la rutina era la misma, desayunar, cenar y dormir, de vez en cuando bajaban al valle por provisiones y por uno que otro bandido que no presentaba reto alguno. Por su parte, po había comenzado a adelgazar por el intenso entrenamiento que shifu le imponía (Claro que aún tenía el torso grueso como cualquier panda). Tigresa y el resto de los cinco furiosos se sorprendían al ver como el panda completaba cada uno de los entrenamientos impuestos por shifu, eso era de esperarse ya que él es el guerrero dragón y el guerrero más fuerte de china…_

 _Era de noche, en el palacio de jade todos dormían tranquilamente a excepción de una tigre de color naranja con rayas negras se encontraba recostada en su futon moviéndose bruscamente, al parecer la maestra del estilo del tigre estaba teniendo una pesadilla._

Tigresa: Po… no… [Comenzó a sudar y a hablar un poco más fuerte]Noo… po, no mueras… [De su mejilla comenzó a escurrir una lágrima] Por favor… no me dejes… [De repente se despertó un tanto agitada y con un par de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas] Ahh, solo es un sueño, pero… parecía muy real, debo dejar de pensar sobre lo que paso en gongmen [Se da cuenta de que estaba llorando y rápidamente con su brazo derecho se limpia las lágrimas] ya van dos veces que casi pierdo a po… pero que cosas digo, aunque desde la misión de gongmen, siempre que estoy cerca de po mi corazón se acelera, no entiendo esto, por qué me siento así? En fin debo tratar de dormir [Cerro los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida]

 _A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol, comenzaban a iluminar el valle de la paz, aun siendo temprano ya se notaba movimiento por parte de los habitantes, los vendedores montaban sus puestos, otros hacían cosas de interés propio, etc. Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade el maestro tomando una taza de té de jazmín hiso sonar el gong despertando a todos sus alumnos a excepción de un panda._

5 Furiosos: [Estaban parados afuera de sus respectivas habitaciones] Buenos días maestro [Haciendo una reverencia].

Shifu: Buenos días alumnos [Se dio cuenta de que po aún no se había despertado y lanzo un gran suspiro] desayunen y de ahí los ve en el salón de entrenamiento [Se estaba yendo pero se detuvo] ah sí, que alguien se haga cargo de despertar a po [Se retiró]

Mantis: A quien le toca despertar a po?

Grulla: No me miren a mí que la ves pasada yo lo desperté, y vaya que no es nada fácil hacerlo.

Mono: Creo que es el turno de tigresa.

Tigresa: Que? pero si yo…

Mantis: [Interrumpiendo a tigresa] SI tigresa, te toca a ti.

Tigresa: [Lanza un suspiro] De acuerdo, ustedes adelántense, yo tratare de despertar a po.

Mantis: Si… y date prisa que me muero de hambre.

Tigresa: [Lo mira seriamente]…

Mantis: eee… si… tenemos hambre [Salió corriendo] los espero en la cocina]

Víbora: Suerte al despertarlo amiga.

 _Así grulla, mono y víbora se dirigieron a la cocina._

Tigresa: Bien… a tratar de despertar a po [Se giró y deslizo la puerta de la habitación del panda] Pero… que desorden, este panda no tiene remedio [Lo vio dormido en el piso] que holgazán, definitivamente no tiene remedio. [Se acercó a po y empezó a moverlo con el pie] vamos po… despierta.

 _La respuesta del panda fue un simple ronquido._

Tigresa: [Se comenzó a enojar] vaya… grulla sí que tenía razón, es difícil despertarlo [SE agacho y trato de levantar a po] ahh… sí que pesa.

Po: [Se gira para abrazar a tigresa y a decir cosas aun dormido] no… aléjate dumpling asesino, no fue mi culpa haberme comido a tu familia, era… muy… deliciosa

Tigresa: [Se sonrojo] PO!

Po: [Despertó sobresaltado] que sucede? No me asesino el dumpling?

Tigresa: [Furiosa] No pero lo hare yo. [Le da un golpe en el estómago a po que lo saco volando de su habitación haciendo un agujero en la pared estampándolo contra una roca]

Po: [Se desmayó por el duro golpe contra la roca]

Tigresa: ya levántate po… [Se da cuenta del estado de po] hay no… que hice [Se acercó a po y trato de levantarlo]

 _Mientras tanto en la cocina._

Mantis: Ya se tardaron demasiado.

Mono: si… que alguien vaya a ver qué pasa.

Víbora: Yo voy. [Salió de la cocina con dirección a las barracas]

 _Víbora se dio prisa para llegar a las barracas ya que al igual que todos se moría de hambre._

Víbora: Que tanto estarán haciendo esos dos, quizás se están dando abrazos como en gongmen [rio ante tal idea] Aunque… últimamente tigresa es menos dura con po, creo que debo de preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia el panda. [Llego a las barracas y vio la puerta de la habitación de po abierta] oye tigresa que tanto están haciendo… [Vio el agujero en la pared y a po estrellado en una roca] pero… que sucedió aquí?

Tigresa: [Seguía tratando de levantar a po] No preguntes.

Víbora: Ahora si te pasaste.

Tigresa: Lo sé, ahora ayúdame a despertarlo.

Víbora: mmm, tengo una idea [Se acercó al panda y le susurro al odio] Po, la comida se acabó ahora solo queda tofu para desayunar.

Po: [Despierta sobresaltado] Que! Quien se acabó la comida?

Víbora: Tranquilízate, la comida no se acabó, fue una simple mentira que dije para que despertaras.

Po: Uff, ya me había asustado. [Se toca la cabeza] Auch… me duele la cabeza, y por qué estoy recostado en una roca?

Tigresa: [Se puso nerviosa] eee, llegaste ahí porque…

Víbora: Resbalaste, rompiste la pared y te pegaste en la cabeza con la roca.

Po: Ahora todo tiene sentido, bueno… vamos a comer.

Víbora: Si, después de todo tu eres el cocinero.

Po: si, tienes razón jejeje, las veo en la cocina [salió corriendo con dirección a la cocina]

Tigresa: Gracias por llegar a tiempo víbora.

Víbora: De nada, ahora que estamos solas me podrías decir que fue lo que paso?

Tigresa: Lo que paso fue que intente despertar a po y al parecer tenía una "Pesadilla" con un dumpling asesino, lo intente mover para que despertara pero el solo se giró y me… abrazo [Se ruborizo al recordar el abrazo].

Víbora: [La miro con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro] con que te abrazo, eh?

Tigresa: [Aun seguía ruborizada pero su pelaje lo disimulaba bien] No es lo que piensas… fue un accidente.

Víbora: Si claro… un accidente, entonces él te abrazo y…

Tigresa: Entonces le di un golpe y salió volando rompiendo la pared.

Víbora: Pobre po siempre sale herido, si sigues así algún día necesitaremos un nuevo guerrero dragón.

Tigresa: [No le causo gracia el comentario de víbora] En fin, vamos a desayunar.

 _Después de esa pequeña charla, las dos maestras salieron de las barracas con dirección a la cocina. Ya en la cocina po estaba cocinando fideos y dumplings para sus amigos, solo que se esmeró más en el platillo de tigresa._

Po: Salen los fideos [Con sus grandes habilidades sirvió los platos de los 5 furiosos] espero que les guste.

Grulla: [Probo los fideos] Esto… si es comida.

Mantis: Si, no como el tofu, no sé cómo le llaman comida a esa cosa.

Tigresa: [Lo miro con seriedad] Por si no sabes a mí me gusta el tofu…

Po: (Creo que ya sé que voy a cocinar en la cena)

Mantis: Eee… [Empezó a sudar frio] si… como le llaman comida si claro está que es algo más que eso.

Tigresa: [Se limitó a contestar y empezó a comer]

Po: Y que entrenamiento creen que nos ponga el maestro shifu?

Mono: Ni idea, espero que no sea algo agotador, últimamente el entrenamiento se ha puesto más pesado,

Grulla: Y que lo digas, ayer no podía mover mi ala izquierda.

Mantis: Que exagerado eres grulla, está claro que eres el más débil de nosotros.

Víbora: [Se molestó por el comentario de mantis]

Grulla: A quien le dices débil eh? Enano.

Mantis: A ti, debilucho, y no me digas enano…

Shifu: ¡Ya basta ambos! Dejen de pelear y vayan a entrenar, quiero que perfecciones sus técnicas de combate, después de eso mediten lo que crean que sea necesario, ya que terminen tienen el resto del día libre.

Po: [Sorprendido] Y por qué nos da el día libre?

Shifu: Tengo asuntos personales que resolver.

Mono: Oh… tal vez una habitante del valle esté involucrada en esos asuntos [Lo dice con una sonrisa picara]

Shifu: [Le da un tic en la oreja] Otro comentario como ese maestro mono y hare que suba y baje las escaleras 100 veces.

Mono: [Trago grueso] jejeje solo era una broma.

Shifu: Bien… vayan a entrenar, los veo en la noche.

 _Los 5 furiosos junto con el guerrero dragón terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al salón de entrenamientos, cada maestro comenzó a entrenar, mantis entrenaba en la zona de los guerreros de madre, víbora trataba de no quemarse en el campo de la muerte ardiente, por su parte grulla y mono luchaban encima de la tortuga de jade, mientras que tigresa y po se preparaban para combatir entre ellos._

Po: esta vez te venceré, esto será diferente a la prisión en gongmen [Se puso en posición de combate]

Tigresa: No te lo pondré fácil [Se puso en posición de combate]

Po: Lista?

Tigresa: Siempre

 _Po se apresuró a atacar con una pata voladora, rápidamente tigresa agarro el pie de po y tiro de el para que se estrellara en el piso._

Tigresa: Eso es todo? Recuerda… nunca te apresures en atacar.

Po: Gracias por el dato, y apenas estoy calentando [Con la guardia en alto empezó a rodear a tigresa] (Bien… como puedo atacarla, piensa po, piensa, ya se…)

 _Po iba a volver atacar con una patada voladora, por lógica tigresa se preparaba para hacer el mismo movimiento de antes pero no contó con que po cambiaría el ataque, cuando faltaban centímetros de que la patada conectara al rostro de tigresa el panda bajo su pie para así taclearla con la pansa, tigresa no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar así que salió volando estrellándose contra un pilar golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza._

Po: [Levantando los brazos en señal de victoria] Siii, al fin pude ganarte… [Vio a tigresa tratando de levantarse] Oh oh. [Se acercó a tigresa y la ayudo] Estas bien?

Tigresa: [Mareada por el golpe] Si… eso creo [Trato de caminar pero no pudo sostenerse y al instante callo]

Po: [Sostuvo a tigresa antes de que llegara al suelo] Creo que no lo estas, mejor vamos a la enfermería.

Tigresa: Tranquilo, me siento bien, en serio, solo me sentare un poco hasta que se me acomoden las ideas.

Po: jajaja quien lo diría… la maestra tigresa diciendo algo gracioso.

Tigresa: [Lo miro con su típica mirada fría y seria]

Po: Jejeje mejor me callo.

Mono: Pero que paso aquí? Tigresa descansando?

Po: Fue mi culpa, por mí se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

Tigresa: No fue culpa de nadie, estábamos entrenando y todos sabemos perfectamente que esto puedo suceder.

Grulla: A donde creen que haya ido el maestro shifu?

Tigresa: Eso no debe de interesarnos.

Víbora: De que tanto hablan.

Mantis: [Arriba del hombro de mono] Si, de que tanto hablan?

Grulla: de que estará haciendo shifu.

Po: Tal vez fue a comprar más té.

Mono: Si ese es el motivo nos hubiera enviado a uno de nosotros.

Tigresa: Mejor dejen de hablar y pónganse a entrenar [Comenzó a golpear los guerreros de madera]

Po: Creo que sus ideas ya se acomodaron [Todos rieron a excepción de tigresa]

 _Mientras los maestros entrenaban, en el valle una figura encapuchada deambulaba por las calles, no tenía un rumbo fijo, hasta que le rugió el estómago en señal de hambre, para su suerte estaba caminando en frente de un restaurante llamado "Fideos el guerrero dragón y tofu" por lo que decidió entrar._

X: (Se nota que en este valle vive el guerrero dragón) [Se acerca a una mesa para sentarse] (Espero encontrar pronto al guerrero dragón, no por nada camine tantos días)

Ping: Señor, que se le ofrece ordenar?

X: Oh… si, quisiera 2 platos de fideos, una orden de dumplings y media orden de tofu.

Ping: [Sorprendido por todo lo que ordeno] En un momento le traigo su comida.

X: Gracias. (Que estará haciendo en este momento la maestra Mei? Primero no quería que viniera pero bah, aunque… espero que no me dé una castigo por desobedecerla… definitivamente va a matarme, tendré que ir haciendo mi testamento)

Ping: Aquí tiene señor [Le entrego los fideos y el tofu] En un momento le traigo el tofu.

X: Si, gracias, (Por donde empezare a buscar? si voy al palacio de jade y digo que soy alumno en Lee Da de seguro algún maestro va a enviar una a la maestra Mei Ling informándole sobre mi llegada) [Se acabó los fideos y comenzó a devorar los dumplings] que hare?

Ping: Aquí está su tofu.

X: Gracias… [Agarro un pedazo de tofu y lo devoro instantáneamente]

Ping: Vaya… pensé que solo mi hijo comía tanto.

X: Siempre eh comido mucho.

Ping: Mientras me pague…

X: El dinero no será problema [Se acabó el tofu] Que deliciosa estuvo la comida. [Saco una bolsa de su capa y de esta extrajo 10 monedas de oro] Espero que esto sea suficiente [Le dio las monedas al señor ping]

Ping: [Se sorprendió] Si… es suficiente.

X: Bien… gracias por la comida. [Se levantó de la silla y salió del restaurante]

 _Al salir del restaurante la figura extraña se tropezó con un pequeño panda rojo que estaba muy adentrado en sus pensamientos._

Shifu: ¡Cuidado por dónde camina!

X: [Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra] Lo mismo le digo, fíjese por donde…. Maestro shifu [Hiso una reverencia]

Shifu: Y tú eres?

X: Yo soy Qiang Wu, soy de la academia Lee Da… (Rayos… voy escribiendo mi testamento)

 _Nota: Qiang es un leopardo de las nieves parecido a peng, el sobrino de tai lung, solo que él era más alto, ojos azules y con una complexión más robusta_

Shifu: [Serio] No me informaron sobre tu llegada.

Qiang: [Se puso nervioso] Porque… escape de la academia para venir al valle.

Shifu: [Se puso serio] Sabes que debo de avisar al maestro de Lee Da.

Qiang: Maestra…

Shifu: Que?

Qiang: El maestro de Lee Da es mujer.

Shifu: Y quién es ella…

Ping: [Llego de sorpresa interrumpiendo al maestro shifu] Shifu, cuando vea a po le puede decir que quiero hablar con él?

Shifu: Lo siento señor ping pero es imposible, no puede distraerse de su entrenamiento.

Ping: Y… se supone que para entrenar deben tener una maestro, no?

Shifu: Si.

Ping: Entonces, usted que hace aquí?

Shifu: Tenia asuntos personales que resolver.

Ping: Al igual que po, necesito hablar con él.

Shifu: [Suspiro] de acuerdo, le diré

Ping: Gracias [Regreso al restaurante]

Qiang: [nervioso] Maestro, le suplico que no diga nada sobre mi llegada.

Shifu: Lo siento qiang, no puedo hacer eso.

Qiang: Por favor maestro, solo vine para ver al guerrero dragón y entrenar unos días con ustedes.

Shifu: [Suspira derrotado] Solo unos días, y ya.

Qiang: Gracias maestro.

 _Mientras esto ocurra en el valle, los maestros habían acabado de entrenar por lo cual debían de meditar, a acepción de po, mono y mantis que se encontraban en la cocina comiendo galletas y bromeando entre ellos, para ellos meditar no estaba en sus planes por ese día, lo que no se imaginarían es sucedería una "tragedia" para mono ya que hicieron un reto de quien podía comer más galletas en un minuto, por un momento era divertido hasta que…_

Mono: NOOOO! Se acabaron las galletas, y eran de las que me gustan [Dijo casi llorando]

Po: No es para tanto mono, luego vamos a comprar otras.

Mono: Sabes cuándo nos van a dar otro día libre? [Comenzó a ahorcar a po] No! No sabes.

Po: Mono… no… me… dejas respirar…

Mantis: Mono ya déjalo, que lo estas asfixiando

Mono: [Dejo de ahorcar a po] Lo siento, perdí el control por un momento.

Po: [Respirando con dificultad] Si… *Cof* no… te preocupes. Y que hacemos ahora?

Mantis: Competencias de quien puede aguantar la respiración?

Po y mono: Si.

 _Mientras ellos continuaban con sus concursos absurdos, víbora estaba buscando a tigresa para hablar con ella sobre un tema muy delicado, delicado para víbora pero no para tigresa._

Víbora: (Donde podrá estar tigresa? Necesito hablar con ella, mmm, ya se, puede que esté meditando en el durazno.

 _Víbora se dirigió a toda prisa al durazno de la sabiduría celestial o el retoño que estaba en su lugar, en los dos últimos meses había crecido más de lo normal a tal grado que ya casi alcanzaba el tamaño del antiguo durazno. Al llegar al durazno víbora se percató de que tigresa no estaba meditando._

Tigresa: [Mirando al cielo] (Por qué me sentiré así? Últimamente eh sido muy suave con po pero no puedo evitarlo)

Víbora: Hola tigresa, que haces.

Tigresa: [siguió hundida en sus pensamientos]

Víbora: Tigresa? Tigresa!

Tigresa: [Se sobresaltó] Eh? Que paso?

Víbora: Te quedaste como medio minuto congelada.

Tigresa: Perdón estaba pensado en unas cosas.

Víbora: Y en esas cosas está incluida un panda? [Le mando una sonrisa pícara]

Tigresa: [Se ruborizo un poco] eh… no sé de qué estás hablando.

Víbora: Ya hablando en serio, que era lo que estabas pensando?

Tigresa: Tienes razón una de ellas tiene que ver con po y lo que paso últimamente.

Víbora: Como que cosas.

Tigresa: Desde lo que sucedió en gongmen eh tenido pesadillas en las que muere po… luego lo de ke-pa, y también en que me eh vuelto más suave con po…

Víbora: Una pregunta tigresa.

Tigresa: Cual?

Víbora: Como te sientes cuando hablas con po.

Tigresa: Pues… me siento rara, siento como mi corazón se me acelera y…

Víbora: No hay duda.

Tigresa: De qué?

Víbora: De que te enamoraste de po.

Tigresa: Puff, de po? No me hagas reír, eso es imposible?

Víbora: Entonces dime según tu qué es lo que tienes.

Tigres: No se… tal vez estoy enferma.

Víbora: Créeme que eso no es una enfermad.

Tigresa: Lo dices porque tu sientes eso?

Víbora: [Se puso nerviosa] eee… a que… te refieres?

Tigresa: No creas que no me eh dado cuenta en como miras a grulla cuando entrenamos.

Víbora: Te… equivocas.

Tigresa: Jajaja [Risa sarcástica] si claro.

Grulla: [A unos metros del durazno] Víbora, Tigresa, ya es hora de cenar, apresúrense que po ya preparo la comida y se va a enfriar.

Víbora: Si, ya vamos [Con una sonrisa tierna]

Grulla: Ok, las veo en la cocina. [También sonrió] (Que bonita se ve víbora) [Se giró y se dirigió a la cocina]

Tigresa: Y eso que fue? Una enfermedad? O lo que me dijiste.

Víbora: [Se sonrojo] Mejor vamos a cenar que ya tengo hambre.

Tigresa: Ya tienes hambre o quiere ver a grulla? jajaja

Víbora: Vaya… sí que has cambiado mucho desde que regresamos de Gongmen.

Tigresa: [Se puso seria] Mejor vamos a la cocina…

Víbora: Y ya regresaste.

 _Así Tigresa y Víbora fueron a la cocina, al entrar vieron a mono con una cara de depresión, a mono, grulla platicando de cómo mejorar en sus técnicas de combate y po preparando sus tan delicioso fideos, pero… olía a otra cosa, un olor que le resulto muy familiar a tigresa._

Tigresa: [Olfateando] Que es ese olor?

Po: Tal vez te refieras a esto [Le mostro un plato lleno de tofu frito con dos dumplings al lado]

Tigresa: Wow, que rico se ve, pero… que a ti no te gusta el tofu?

Po: No tanto, pero este lo prepare para ti.

Tigresa: [Se sonrojo peor gracias a su pelo lo pudo disimular] Po… esto no era necesario.

Po: Si lo era, después de desacomodar tus ideas [rio en sus adentros al recordarlo] era lo menos que podía hacer.

Tigresas: Muchas gracias po [Le sonrió].

Po: [Contesto con otra sonrisa]

Mantis: [Susurrando al oído de grulla] Soy yo o tigres está sonriendo.

Grulla: [Susurrando] No, yo también lo veo.

Víbora: De que tanto hablan? Y por qué mono parece como si le hubieran dicho que morirá en pocos días.

Mantis: Se deprimió por que nos acabamos sus galletas favoritas.

Víbora: Con razón.

 _Después de esta pequeña charla los maestros comenzaron a cenar, era una cena tranquila, de vez en cuando se hacían presentes bromas, o charlas sobre sus aventuras pasadas, una de ellas fue sobre como vencieron a ke-pa, en ese instante tigresa recordó sus pesadillas y se quedó un rato sin decir nada, esto lo noto po y decidió preguntarle._

Po: [Susurrando] Tigresa… te encuentras bien?

Tigresa: Si… por qué preguntas?

Po: Es que dejaste de hablar y te veías preocupada.

Tigresa: No pasa nada, solo recordé algo.

Po: Sobre qué?

Tigresa: Nada importante, solo son tonterías.

Po: Jejeje si tú lo dices. Oye Tigresa.

Tigresa: [Comiendo un dumpling] Si, dime.

Po: [Un poco nervioso] Que… quería saber si quieres…

 _Po no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el maestro shifu interrumpió en la cocina acompañado de una figura con capa negra y un qipao azul con figuras de dos dragones de color negro a los costados._

Shifu: Alumnos, vengo a presentarles a un nuevo alumno temporal, su nombre es Qiang Wu.

Qiang: Hola [Haciendo una reverencia] Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Hola a todos, como dije soy nuevo en los fics de Kung fu panda, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, si no es mucho pedir quisiera que dejaran sus reviews para decir que les pareció el comienzo :D, sin más que decir, aquí Sharablerain hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aquí sharablerain trayéndoles el capítulo dos, gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo en leer el primer capítulo, espero que les guste el segundo.

 **AlienHeart1915** **:** jajaja puede que si quieras ahorcarlo en uno que otro capítulo, y con la descripción de Qiang me refería a que es muy parecido en el rostro a peng, pero es un año menor que po.

 **altark:** Gracias por creer eso de mí :D ni yo pensé que fuera bueno redactando.

 **Adiana TIPOfan:** Espero te agrade este capítulo.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo dos.

Capítulo 2: Como ingrese a Lee Da.

 _Todos los que se encontraban en la cocina estaban sorprendidos por la llegada de Qiang, nunca habían imaginado que tendrían un nuevo compañero._

Víbora: El gusto es nuestro, Qiang. [Ella al igual que los demás hicieron una reverencia]

Po: Que bárbaro, tendremos un nuevo integrante [Dejo una taza de té para cada maestro en frente de él]

Shifu: Solo por un tiempo, no será permanente.

Po: Pero por…

Shifu: [Interrumpiendo a po] Porque yo lo dije, y así será me decisión [tomo una taza y bebió de ella]

Mono: Y dime, Qiang, has entrenado antes?

Qiang: Si, de hecho estoy… estaba en una academia.

Mantis: Y en cual estabas.

Qiang: [Se puso nervioso] (Rayos… espero que no manden una carta a Mei) Entrenaba en la academia Lee Da.

Grulla: Enserio? Y como esta Mei Ling?

Qiang: Bien, a por cierto, la maestra le manda saludos maestro grulla, y que espera volver a verlo.

Grulla: [Sonrió] Yo también espero verla.

Víbora: [Se encelo un poco] Y dime Qiang, cuanto tiempo llevas entrenando?

Qiang: No llevo mucho, llevaba 4 meses cuando escape de la academia… (Cuando aprenderé a cerrar la boca)

Tigresa: [Seria] Espera… escapaste de tu academia?

Qiang: Si… [Se quedó mirando fijamente a Tigresa]

Tigresa: Sabes lo que implica salir de la academia sin antes avisarle a tu maestro?

Qiang: [Seguía con la vista fija en la maestras y casi babeando]

Tigresa: [Se percató de que Qiang no apartaba las mirada así que se enojó] Que miras? Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Qiang: [Se puso nervioso] Eh? No, no tienen nada en la cara?

Tigresa: Entonces deja de mirarme, a menos que quieres un puñetazo en tu cara [Levanto su puño derecho]

Qiang: [Se asustó] Lo siento, no lo hare.

Tigresa: Bien… Yo me retiro. [Hiso una reverencia a su maestro]

 _Así, los demás maestro continuaron con su cena, Po estaba emocionado, algo en el panda le decía que qiang y el serian buenos amigos, por su parte mantis y mono ya estaban planeando como hacerle una broma, inmediatamente víbora se acercó a ellos._

Víbora: Ni se les ocurra hace una de sus bromas, que lo pueden asustar [Les dijo con tono de enojo]

Mono y mantis: No lo haremos.

Víbora: Más les vale.

Qiang: Y díganme, como entrenan?

Po: Pues… cada quien entrena a su propio estilo pero tenemos un circuito en el que pasamos la mayoría del tiempo.

Qiang: Bárbaro, podrían enseñármelo?

Po: Espera… dijiste bárbaro?

Qiang: Si… por?

Po: Tu y yo nos llevaremos bien, jejeje.

Shifu: (Oh no… tendré a otro po como alumno, me pregunto si los maestros se pueden jubilar…)

Po: [Se dio cuenta de que shifu estaba muy pensativo] Maestro, sucede algo?

Shifu: No… solo pensaba en jubilarme.

 _Todos a excepción de Qiang se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de su maestro, pero los furiosos entendían el por qué dijo eso, ni si quiera ellos se imaginaban ser maestros de dos alumnos como po._

Shifu: [Se terminó su té] Me retiro a dormir, que descansen y no se queden tan tarde despierto que mañana tendrán un entrenamiento duro.

Todos: [Hicieron una reverencia] que descanse maestro.

 _Después de que el maestro shifu se retirara, los furiosos y po empezaron a bombardear a Qiang con preguntas, como su edad, de donde era, si tenía familia, la última fue dolorosa para Qiang ya que era huérfano._

Grulla: Última pregunta [Se puso serio] como es que entraste a Lee Da?

Qiang: Bueno… como les dije yo soy huérfano, les contare como fue que ingrese a Lee Da.

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 10 años, vivía en una ciudad no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, esta se llama_ _Yuexiu, ese lugar era peligroso ya que en la mayoría del tiempo había robos. En ese tiempo yo vivía con dos compañeros, ellos eran gemelos, el hermano era Zhao y su hermana se llamaba Lin los dos eran leopardos de las nieves, ellos al igual que yo eran huérfanos, sus padres habían muerto en el ataque de una pandilla de lobos, afortunadamente los gemelos escaparon, días después los encontré de bajo de un puente resguardándose de la fuerte tormenta que azotaba. En cuanto los vi no pude evitarlo y me acerque._

Qiang: Hola, que hacen aquí afuera.

Zhao: [Abrazaba a su hermana] Déjenos, no nos haga daño.

Qiang: Tranquilos, no le share daño, ahora díganme que hacen afuera con este clima?

Zhao: No tenemos hogar.

Qiang: Vaya… estamos en la misma situación, y que le sucede a ella? [Señalo a Lin]

Zhao: [Bajo la cabeza] Esta enferma…

 _Al ver a los gemelos me sentí extraño, es como si hubiera encontrado a una familia, una familia que nunca tuve._

Qiang: mmm, ya se… [Saco un pedazo de pan que tenía adentro de una bolsa] tengan, coman algo.

Lin: [Agarro el pan] Gracias…

Qiang: y como se llaman?

Zhao: Yo soy Zhao y ella es Lin, y tú?

Qiang: Me llamo qiang.

Zhao: Y tú no tiene hogar?

Qiang: Desgraciadamente no [Se sienta en frente de los gemelos] lo único que me queda de mi familia es mi apellido.

Zhao: Y cuál es?

Qiang: Wu, Qiang wu.

Zhao: Espera… tú no eres…

Qiang: [Lo interrumpió] no, no tengo nada que ver con las hermanas wu, mi apellido es de otra parte.

Zhao: Vaya… eso sí que es raro.

Qiang: Demasiado, fuera de eso, que hambre hace con este frio.

Lin: [Avergonzada porque se acabó el pan] perdón, no debí de…

Qiang: Tranquila, no te preocupes, todavía traigo más pan [Le sonrió] así que hoy no pasaremos hambre [Saco otras dos piezas de su "mochila" y se las dio]

Gemelos: [agarraron los pedazos]

Zhao: Pero… no sé si debemos comerlos, después de todo es tu pan, a ti te costó obtenerlo.

Qiang: Prefiero compartirlo con ustedes, adelante… coman.

Lin: Muchas gracias Qiang… "Achu" creo que… "Achu"

Zhao: Hay no… [Le toco la frente] estas caliente, tu resfriado empeoro.

Lin: No se preocupen, estoy bien… "Achu"

Qiang: Es mejor que vaya a buscar algo para que se alivie.

Zhao: No… yo voy, es mi hermana y no puedo dejar que hagas eso, ya nos diste comida, seria malagradecido que te enviara a buscar medicina.

Qiang: Pero…

Zhao: Podrías cuidar a mi hermanita?

Qiang: De acuerdo.

 _Al terminar de hablar, Zhao salió del puente que lo resguardaba de la lluvia para buscar algo de medicina en el pueblo, por mi parte lo único que podía hacer era cuidar a Lin hasta que regresara su hermano._

Lin: Creo que soy una carga para mi hermano [Agacho la cabeza]

Qiang: No digas eso, él te quiere, él nunca te dejara solo, para eso son los hermanos, entre ellos se cuidan.

Lin: Gracias por darme ánimos "Achu" [Temblando por el frio] emm… Qiang.

Qiang: Si?

Lin: Puedes acercarte?

Qiang: Esta bien [Se levantó y se sentó al lado de lin] Listo, ahora que…

Lin: [Lo abrazo] Gracias qiang, sin ti, mi hermano y yo hubiéramos muertos de hambre.

Qiang: [Se sonrojo] eh… de nada…

Lin: [Temblaba con más frecuencia]

Qiang: (Quizás debería…) [Rodeo a lin con sus brazos] Tranquila, todo saldrá bien…

Lin: [Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de qiang para después quedarse dormida]

Qiang: [Miro fijamente a Lin] (Espero que Zhao haya encontrado algo de medicina)

 _Pasaron ceca de diez minutos y Zhao no regresaba, obviamente Qiang comenzó a preocuparse, a tal grado que iba ir a buscarlo._

Qiang: Creo que iré a buscarlo.

Zhao: [Aparece al otro lado del puente] No creo que sea necesario.

Qiang: Pensé que algo te había pasado.

Zhao: Si, tarde un poco, pero conseguí la medicina [Se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba dormida sobre Qiang] Que le paso?

Qiang: Eh… a sí, lo siento no quise.

Zhao: Tranquilo, mejor le doy la medicina ya que despierte.

 _Al siguiente día Zhao le dio la medicina a su hermana. Ya que ella mejoro yo les comente que iba en camino a otro pueblo para tratar de encentrar un trabajo para poder comprar comida, ellos quisieron acompañarme, ya que hay nadie les ayudaba en nada, a pesar de que todo el pueblo sabían que ellos eran huérfanos, la única que los ayudaba era una cabra anciana, ella fue la que les había dado la medicina._

Qiang: Seguros que me quieren acompañar, puede ser peligroso el camino.

Zhao: no exageres, tenemos la misma edad, máximo nos ganas con un año.

Lin: Así es, vamos a ir contigo.

Qiang: Bien, entonces sigamos, el pueblo está a unos 3 días caminando.

 _Al salir del pueblo tuvimos que robar unas cuantas manzanas y varios pedazos de pan para poder llegar sin problema alguno, todo iba bien, llevamos dos de los tres días sin problemas hasta que… algo horrible sucedió._

(Afuera del Flashback)

Qiang: [Cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza]

Grulla: Qiang, si quieres no cuentes esa parte.

Qiang: No, lo contare todo [Levanto la cabeza]

(Volviendo con el Flashback)

Estábamos a tan solo un día de llegar a ese pueblo, el clima no era muy favorable que digamos, había muchas nubes oscuras surcando el cielo acompañadas de una fuerte ventisca.

Zhao: Cuanto crees que hace falta para llegar?

Qiang: Un día como máximo.

Zhao: Espero que este clima no empeore.

Lin: Y si mejor vamos buscando un lugar para refugiarnos?

Qiang: En eso estaba pensando pero será mejor que primero crucemos el puente que divide las zonas entre las aldeas, si no lo hacemos esa tormenta va a hacer que el rio crezca y nos va a imposibilitar el pase.

Zhao: Entonces aceleremos el paso.

 _Así los tres comenzamos a correr con una velocidad moderada ya que tanto Lin como Zhao estaban muy débiles por no haber comido durante mucho tiempo, pero aun así seguimos sin parar. No tardamos más de diez minutos en poder divisar el puente, ya solo estábamos a doscientos metros hasta que un trueno se escuchó demasiado cerca, después de eso comenzó a llover torrencialmente, al instante Zhao y yo nos miramos a los ojos, esa mirada fue como si nos dijéramos lo que pensáramos, y eso era si era posible pasar ese puente._

Qiang: Apresurémonos.

Zhao: Qiang, crees que podremos lograrlo?

Qiang: Si solo…

 _No pude terminar esa frase ya que pude escuchar algo estrellándose contra el suelo, al instante solo algo paso por mi mente, Lin…_

Lin: [Tirada en el piso] Ahh, mi pie me duele mucho]

 _Lo que sucedió fue que Lin tropezó por poner su pie en una zona de tierra floja ocasionada por la lluvia._

Zhao: Hermana, estas bien, puedes continuar?

Lin: No [Puso sus manos en su pie] Creo que me fracture…

Zhao: Demonios, que hacemos?

Qiang: Rayos, si no cruzamos el puente no podremos pasar hasta que el agua disminuya, y por lo visto va a tardar en mucho tiempo, si esto sucede moriremos de hambre.

Zhao: tienes razón, hoy en la mañana nos acabamos las ultima manzanas.

Lin: Lamento ser una carga para ustedes…

Qiang: No digas eso, es más tengo una idea [agarro el brazo de Lin y la paso por su cuello] Vamos a cargarte.

Zhao: Bien pensado, vamos [Hizo lo mismo que Qiang] Entonces sigamos, antes de que empeore…

 _Lamentablemente un rayo cayó cerca de nosotros, lin y zhao salieron volando unos metros hacia mi izquierda, por mi parte yo no salí volando pero me quede aturdido, gracias a que zhao se repuso de inmediato pudo sacarme de ese aturdimiento, para después seguir cargando a Lin. Así continuamos hasta poder llegar al puente, en ese momento decidimos quien pasaría primero, yo quería ser el último pero a petición de Lin y Zhao pase primero, en cuanto pase me cerciore que ellos estuvieran atrás de mí, al ver que era así me relaje un poco hasta que voltee hacia la izquierda y pude ver algo que me dejo helado, una ola gigantesca causada por la intensa lluvia venia en dirección al puente con una enorme velocidad, en ese momento solo pude presenciar lo peor._

Qiang: Cuidado! Dense prisa!

 _Ellos no se movieron ni un centímetro, ellos ya sabían que no iban a poder escapar de esa ola, Lin solo abrazo a su hermano y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el para después soltar unas lágrimas, Mientras que el me miro a los ojos para después sonreír._

 _Zhao: Qiang, nunca te rindas, cumple tus metas._

 _Segundos después la ola llego al puente, haciendo que este se sacadera para a continuación llevárselo rio a bajo junto con Lin y Zhao, yo no lo podía creer, había presenciado la posible muerte de mis primeros amigos. Mientras veía como la corriente se llevaba a mis amigos que al parecer estaban inconscientes yo me sentía impotente. Después de presenciar esa horrible escena quede en un estado de shock, al regresar la normalidad lo único que pude hacer fue culparme por lo sucedido._

Qiang: Maldita sea! [Lloraba de enojo] Por mi culpa murieron, si tan solo hubiéramos esperado y no cruzar el puente [Con todas mis fuerzas golpee el suelo] ellos no se lo merecían [Lloraba amargamente]

 _Estuve cerca de una hora sin hacer nada, solo lamentándome esa perdida._ _Ya que me recompuse lo único que podía hacer era continuar con mi camino hacia el pueblo, y así fue, no tarde más de medio día en llegar, ya ahí busque un lugar en donde podría dormir, lo único que encontré fue una cueva aunque era muy acogedora, la "amueble" con lo esencial que era un tipo colchón._

 _Así dure cerca de 7 años haciendo lo mismo, no me gusta aceptarlo pero robaba para poder mantenerme con vida, robaba comida, nunca me gusto robar dinero. Un día cometí el error de robarle a unos ladrones (que irónico, no?) bueno, al intentar robarles unos pedazos de pan a esos ladrones ellos me sorprendieron en dicho acto, al verme inmediatamente comenzaron a perseguir, no tardaron más de cinco minutos en alcanzarme y acorralarme, afortunadamente una figura apareció y noqueo a los 3 bandidos que me seguían, al alzar la mirada pude ver que era una gata montes, yo planeaba escapa ya que pensé que también iba a noquearme pero…_

X: Espera, no te hare nada, sé que ellos te perseguían [Se acercó lentamente a mi]

Qiang: Quien eres tú?

X: Me llamo Mei Ling y cuál es tu nombre.

Qiang: Soy Qiang Wu.

Mei Ling: Mmm

Qiang: No tengo nada que ver con las hermanas Wu (Como me fastidia aclarar eso)

Mei Ling: Jejeje eso no pensaba pero que bueno que lo aclaraste, ahora… quisieras acompañarme?

Qiang: A dónde y por qué?

Mei Ling: Para ayudarte en tu situación.

Qiang: [Me sorprendí] a-a a que te refieres?

Mei Ling: Llevo varios meses observándote, sé que robas.

Qiang: (Maldición… me descubrió) Yo…

Mei Ling: Tranquilo, sé que no lo haces por ambición, lo haces para poder vivir un día más, aunque como maestra estuvo mal permitir que robaras pero que se le puede hacer?

Qiang: Maestra?

Mei Ling: Así es, soy maestra en Lee Da y si quieres puedes ir conmigo.

Qiang: (Me está ofreciendo un hogar ahí? No puedo creerlo, aunque…) Me daría un día para pensarlo?

Mei Ling: Esta bien, me quedare un día más en el pueblo, pero antes de todo, tienes un lugar en donde dormir? Si no para ir a una posada que no está muy lejos de aquí.

Qiang: No se preocupe, si tengo en donde dormir.

Mei Ling: Seguro?

Qiang: Si.

Mei Ling: Bien, entonces si tu respuesta es si te veo en la salida del pueblo en la mañana.

Qiang: Bien… pero antes de irme, por qué me da esta oportunidad?

Mei Ling: Porque veo potencial en to, y no puedo dejar que una vida como esa se eche a perder.

Qiang: Entonces adiós, y gracias por haberme ayudado con esos matones [Me di media vuelta y me dirigí al bosque donde se encontraba la cueva en la que dormía]

Mei Ling: [Sonreía mientras veía como Qiang se iba] (Sé que vendrá mañana, lo pude ver en su mirada) [Se dio media vuelta con dirección a la posada que había dicho]

 _Cuando llegue a la cueva me tumbe en el colchón que tenía en una esquina, al estar acostado mire hacia el techo de la cueva, luego voltee a mi izquierda y pude ver un collar…_

Qiang: [Agarre el collar] Ah… Lin, este collar me lo diste al siguiente día que salimos del pueblo.

Flashback (Si… un flashback dentro de otro)

 _Íbamos perdiendo visibilidad del pueblo, ya llevábamos cerca de media hora caminando cuando…_

Lin: Oye, Qiang.

Qiang: Si?

Lin: [Se quitó su collar es se lo puso a Qiang] Ten.

Qiang: Gracias Lin pero…

Qiang: Este collar me lo dio mi mama antes de morir, ahora quiero que tú lo tengas, gracias a ti no morimos de hambre y esta es mi forma de agradecértelo [Logro amarrar el collar. Luego se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla] bien… sigamos.

Fin del flashback2

Qiang: Ah… [Lance un gran suspiro] mañana se van a cumplir 8 años desde ese accidente [Agarro todas las cosas que tenía] mañana empezare una nueva vida.

 _Así prepare las cosas para a la mañana siguiente irme. Al llegar la noche dormí más tranquilo que nunca._

 _Al día siguiente metí todas mis cosas a una mochila y salí rumbo a la entrada principal del pueblo para encontrarme con Mei Ling, no tarde más de quince minutos en llegar._

Mei Ling: Sabía que vendrías.

Qiang: Si, quiero tener una vida mejor y me esforzaré para hacerlo.

Mei Ling: Bien dicho, entonces vamos?

Qiang: Si, solo que… podríamos hacer una parada antes de ir a la academia?

Mei Ling: Ok, entonces hay que continuar.

 _Así caminamos cerca de medio día hasta que pude divisar el lugar al que quería llegar._

Qiang: Bien, aquí es maestra.

Mei Ling: Aquí? (Pero si es un puente… que quera hacer aquí?)

Qiang: [Me aparte de Mei Ling unos cuantos metros] (Zhao, Lin, hoy empezare una nueva vida… lo hare por ustedes amigos, nunca los olvidare, siempre estarán en mi corazón [Saco de su mochila una especie de figura que era el símbolo del ying y el yang tallados en una piedra de jade] Lin, aquel día me diste tu posesión más preciada, ahora yo lo hago [Se acercó a una piedra grande en la que ella estaba tallado el nombre de Zhao o Lin] Nos veremos en la otra vida [Derramo unas lágrimas, cave un pequeño agujero y enterré la figura]

Mei Ling: (Esto parece una tumba, ahí hay flores, muchas flores. El debió de visitarla muy seguido)

Qiang: bien… sigamos.

Mei Ling: Vamos, la escuela debe de estar a un día, máximo dos.

 _Después de caminar por día y medio llegamos a la academia, en el camino no hubo complicaciones, al llegar inmediatamente me convertí en alumno de Mei Ling solo que empecé a entrenar como es adecuado hasta hace 4 meses, yo no solo la veía como maestra, también la veía como una madre._

Fin del flashback.

 _Al terminar de contar todo, víbora y mantis lloraban levemente mientras que mono y grulla intentaban no hacerlo._

Víbora: [con su cola se limpió las lágrimas] pero que historia más triste y alegres.

Mantis: Así es chico, nunca creí que habías pasado por eso.

Po: Entonces así ingresaste a lee da, que bárbaro… bueno a excepción de ese accidente.

Qiang: Si… bueno, creo que iré a dormir, tarde mucho contando mi historia [Se salió de la cocina hacia el lado izquierdo]

Po: A dónde vas?

Mantis: Las barracas están del otro lado?

Qiang: Esperen, eso quiere decir qué?

Grulla: Si, eres uno de nosotros, temporalmente pero lo eres.

Qiang Gracias amigos.

Tigresa: [Veía como "festejaban" todos por el nuevo integrante] (sigo sin tenerle confianza) espera… por qué decidiste escapar de Lee Da?

Qiang: porque…

Tigresa: Di la verdad.

Qiang: Quería venir pero la maestra no me iba a dejar.

Tigresa: Si sabes que tenemos que enviar una carta a tu maestra informándole tu paradero?

Qiang: Si… pero por favor maestra no diga nada, solo quería venir unos días para poder entrenar con los cinco furiosos.

Tigresa: No estoy de acuerdo.

Po: Vamos tigresa, solo esta ves has una excepción.

Tigresa: (Agh, solo esta vez) Bien, no diré nada.

Qiang: Gracias maestra, no los decepcionare.

Tigresa: Muy bien, todos vamos a dormir, que mañana seguiremos con nuestro entrenamiento y tu empezaras el tuyo Qiang, y te advierto que el entrenamiento en el palacio de jade es más cansado que el de Lee Da.

 _Después de que terminaron de hablar todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, ya que mañana sería un día cansado._

Y aquí se acabó el segundo capítulo y perdón por la tardanza, prometo que actualizare más rápido, que les pareció la historia de qiang? Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo :D

Pd: Comenten por favor, me sirve de mucho para darme cuenta de mis errores.


End file.
